The General Clinical Research Center contains the following facilities: 8 beds (6 funded), a diet kitchen, a Physiological Observation Room, 2 Core Labs, Isotope Lab, and Outpatient Research Unit. Staff: Program Director, Asst. Program Director, Biochemist Consultant, 3 biochemistry technicians, 1 lab assistant, 1 dietitian, 1 administrative coordinator, 1 clerk typist, 8 RN's, 2 aides, 1 orderly, 1 ward clerk. Patients suitable for clinical investigation are admitted to the Clinical Research Center. On-going projects: natural History of Nephritis; Pathogenesis of Synovitis; Regulation of Metabolic Fuels and Hormones; Control Mechanisms in Diabetes and Normal Metabolism; Metabolic Fuels, Diabetes and Somatomedin Activity; Clinical Evaluation of Seveflurane; Absolute Bioavailability of Digoxin in Renal Failure; Fibrinolytic Events in Human Tissues and Cells in Culture; Nocturnal Oxygen Therapy; Use of Plasma Exchange in Homozygous Familial Hypercholesterolemia; Relationship of Immunologic and Pulmonary Function Parameters in Hypersensitivity Lung Disease; Evaluation of Combined Therapy of Propranolol and Hydralazine in Essential Hypertension; National Cooperative Study of Nephrotic Syndrome in Adults; Training Grant in Metabolism; Quinidine Metabolism in Normals and Uremics; Effects of Pregnancy on Intermediary Metabolism and Pregnancy; Insulin Binding in Pregnancy; Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics of Digoxin in Normals; Randomized Treatment Protocol for Chronic Active Hepatitis; Comparison of Captopril with Propranolol in Treatment of Mild and Moderate Essential Hypertension; Maternal Metabolism and Perinatal Complications of Diabetes; Role of Intermittent Dialysis Therapy in Treatment of Psoriasis; Studies of Trophoblastic Disease; Complement Deficiencies and Systemic Lupus Erythematosus.